


The Traspher

by H3LLFIRE_WRITES



Series: The Halkores Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Series, modernday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3LLFIRE_WRITES/pseuds/H3LLFIRE_WRITES
Summary: We all know the story of Hogwarts, but what of the other wizarding schools?Welcome to Halkores school of Enchantment, Australia's resident wizarding school.***Deep in the heart of Australia, the next generation of the wizarding community learns magic. It's a small school and everyone knows each other. So when the International Confederation of Wizarding decides to transfer Halkores' star students to foreign wizarding schools, their worlds descend into chaos.When four friends arrive at Hogwarts, they are determined to make the best of this situation. But there is darkness lurkings in the halls, and as secrets come to light they begin to question all they thought they knew. With a dangerous scheme at play, they must find a way to save their home and their new school.But this all relies on one question... What was the real reason they were sent away?***This story originated on Wattpad. The version uploaded is edited from to original to be better quality.
Series: The Halkores Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885807





	The Traspher

***Anna's point of view***

"Don't forget your homework is due tomorrow, a 5-page essay on flobberworms." Professor Cracklebottom yells as we rush out of the classroom. I trench down the stairs to the hall and plop down next to Kyra, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I huff.

"Cracklebutt gave us another essay! We already have the essay on nifflers  _ and  _ the one on bowtruckles." 

Kyra snorts. 

"What's so funny. You’re getting the same thing tomorrow when you do magical creatures!" I glare at her.

She cracks a mischievous smile, "not if I've got something to do with it." I raise an eyebrow, well try to at least. With all my talents raising an eyebrow is not one. "Alex and I have something planned." She winks. A smile finds my lips as I shove her. 

"You should have done something for me too. I don’t want all this homework!" I complain. 

She laughs and wriggles her nose, "well you're just gonna have to suck it up." 

I groan. 

"Come on," Kyra laughs pulling me up, "I know what can make you feel better. Wanna play some Quidditch before periods 5&6?"

"Did someone say Quidditch?!" A voice booms from the other side of the hall. 

"Say that a bit louder Alex, I don't think they heard you in China!" Kyra shouts back as our friends Alex and Mike come up and join us. Alex’s eyes were focused on something behind my head.

"HEY, KYLE, I SAW THAT!" Alex yells at a year 7 student, I didn't catch what he did but I think I've got an idea. Kyle had just learned about a certain finger and what it means. 

"13-year-olds these days, am I right?" He says rolling his eyes. I laugh and shake my head, Kyra wraps an arm around his shoulder laughing as she exits the hall. I follow looking back, "Mike, you coming?" 

"Right, sorry." He stumbles looking around.  _ Oh _ . Last time he acted this jumpy he had a crush on a pretty girl in the year above ours. That didn’t end well. Then again, he’s often jumpy. I make a note to ask him about it later. Ruffling his hair, I drag him the Quidditch pitch. 

****

The bell rings and we rush to our class. Transfiguration with Professor Bixson. Bixson is definitely my favourite teacher. She's young with blonde hair and black eyes that are always glistening. Except for today. The ghost of tears glisten in her eyes as she looks at me. 

"What's wrong, Professor?" I ask her, aware of the concern that filled my voice. 

"Nothing," she sniffs, "I just want you to know you are the brightest, kindest student I've ever taught and-" she pauses thinking. 

"Never mind." she plasters on a fake smile and gestures for me to take a seat.

I sit wearily, sharing a glance with Kyra.  _ What is going on? _

****

"No homework tonight?" Professor Bixson shouts as we exit the classroom.

"What was that all about?" Kyra asks quietly, "she was empty and upset for the whole lesson." 

"She talked to you. Did she tell you what's wrong?" Mike asks.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." I look down at my feet. 

"Oh come on! Cheer up girls, you’re sooooo depressing." Alex says wrapping his arms around our shoulders.

"Stop downplaying mental illness, poop face.” Kyra shrugs him off, a small smile playing on her lips.

I laugh at her insult. You can tell she is joking when she opts to use a childish insult. If she wanted to, she could put people in their place. 

"My apologies, I am but a simple man. I can only tolerate positive vibes." He bows to her.

I shake my head, smirking as he skips ahead. Kyra gives me a sly smile and runs up to him, leaping onto his back and shouting, “onwards noble steed.”

They begin laughing and she leans into him. He stills before shaking his head and continues walking with her on his back. I watch them with a smile. Alex, smiling up at Kyra, and her smiling back. I quickly glance away. A small crack on the tiles catches my eye and I cry out, “wait-”

Too late. They tumbled to the floor with a loud cry. 

“Breakfall!” Kyra yelled, lifting her head up triumphantly. She had twisted as she fell landing on her forearms with her legs apart. 

“Could’ve tried to save me though.” Alex moaned. He had landed on his knees.

“Aww, does the baby have a boo-boo?” Kyra teased.

“Yes. Can you kiss it better?”

“Or,” I suggest, feeling awkward, “ we can use this thing called magic. Ever heard of it?”

They roll away from each other and I pull out my wand. 

“ _Episkey._ ” With one swift motion, I heal Alex’s grazed knee’s.

“You didn’t  _ have _ to do that,” Alex said, standing up, “it was just a graze.”

“You’re welcome.” I roll my eyes and strut off.

We turn the corner and approach the door to the dining hall. I smile at the crest adorning the door, the school crest.

A shield with the letter H is its centre. A Centaur, Dragon, Phoenix and Unicorn adorned each of its quarters. Each representing a house. There's  _ ArrowWood _ , the Centaur, which values open-mindedness, education and motivation.  _ HeatScale _ , the Dragon, valuing compassion, loyalty and respect.  _ SilverTail _ , the Unicorn, which values dependability, honestly and optimism, that's Alex and Mikes house. And then the objectively best house,  _ FireBird _ . The Phoenix house, valuing passion, a spirit of adventure and creativity. That’s the house Kyra and I belong to.

" _ FireBird’s _ 50 points ahead of ArrowWood now." Phoebe, a HeatScale year 8 informs me as she reaches across the table to get some salad. 

I smile at her, "You earned them?" 

She nods.

I turn to tell Kyra that we have a chance of winning for the 3rd year in a row and almost laugh as I see her plate. Salad, feta, bread, Tzatziki, a whole bunch of olives and a mini mountain of olive pips. 

"You just sat down!" I exclaim.

"I'm greek, what do you expect?" She says defensively putting two olives in her mouth at once. 

I laugh. Gosh, this girl. 

At the front of the hall, Principal Vector stands and asks for our attention.

"Could the following students please come up to my office after dinner," he begins. "Year 7’s; Lucas, Jake, Kyle, Sofia. Year 8’s; Phoebe, David, Nicolas, Natalie. 9’s; Michael, Alexander, Anne, Kyra, Jessica, Anna. 10’s; Nolan, Vivek, Warijong and Zay. And 11’s; Viviane, James, Xia, Fierro, Maggie and Violeta."

At the mention of the names, Professor Bixson gives a small sob. 

"Calm yourself, Annabelle!" Cracklebottom whisper shouts, clearly annoyed. 

Professor Bixson straightens up, her face ghostly pale. With a frown, looks to her plate as dinner begins.

****

After dinner, I trench up to the Principals office and sit down near the other students. ‘ _ What in the world is going on!’ _ I wonder, exchanging a glance with Kyra, who looks just as confused.

"So, I would suspect you all are wondering why I called you here," Principal Vector starts, "As you may or may not know, you are some of our top-performing students from various fields." 

I look over at Kyra grinning.  _ Yep. _

"Due to overcrowding and strained relationships, the international confederation of wizards have decided that the group of you will be split off to attend either, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Illvermorney or Durmtrang."

Everyone bursts out into yells and complaints from everyone. 

"QUIET!" Vector yells. the room falls into a dead silence.

"What!" I say not realising the tone of my voice as it echoes around the room.

"Miss Mathews, that is enough!" Principle Vector says. "You will all be attending these schools, 6 to each school. The most we could do is try to keep you with your friends.”

I sigh, there is no way Vector is going to change his mind, I guess it's a new start.

“These are the best schools in the wizarding world and will help you a lot better than we can. This will also improve our international relationships and maybe even have us acknowledged on more international affairs.”

He has a point with the last part. Britain and America make most of the decisions and ignore the rest of us. Some wizards don’t even know there’s a school in Australia, let alone one in New Zealand.

A light cough is heard from the other side of the room from Professor Campbell, the assistant Principle.

“I will come around and hand you a coloured card,” She begins, “Blue means Beauxbatons, brown means Durmstrung, red is Ilvermorney and black is Hogwarts.” 

She walks around the group, reading names off a clipboard. She comes up to where Kyra, Alex, Mike and I are sitting. She hands them each a black card. Then comes to me.  _ Blue? Is this because my sister goes to Beauxbatons? _ My heart sinks. 

Professor Campbell turns red. “Oops, I misread that, that’s for Anne.” 

She hands me a card and scurries off.

It’s black.  _ Hogwarts. _ I've read so much about Hogwarts, if I was to go to any other school it would be there! I heard they have the best library ever and a great Quidditch program.

When Campbell finishes making her way around the room, Vector clears his throat.

"I know you are wondering when you leave. Students for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang you will be collected from here in 3 days" Vector reads off a paper.

"Illvermorney you still have 1 week until the first day of the school year at Illvermorney" Vector turns his glance towards us and says,

"And for those of you at Hogwarts, you will take floo-powder to their ministry and be apparated to the Hogwarts Express… tomorrow."

My mouth falls open.

"Tomorrow?" I exclaim.

Vector nods, his face grim and pensive.

"Yes so you better all say your goodbyes and pack your bags, you are dismissed." 

we all walk out of the office, as I bite my lip nervously. I'm always so confident this is so far out of my comfort zone. Halkores has been my home since I was six, I love it here.  _ What am I going to do? _

****

It's late at night when I finish packing, I can’t help but feel depressed. I don't want to leave my friends here. I'm going to be in a completely different county. 

I carefully slip out of my common room for a final walk around the school. As I approached Professor Bixon's office, I noticed a light inside. I quietly walk in. As I predicted she was in there, marking.

"Professor?" I walk up to her.

"Miss Mathews, which school?" She asks sadly.

"Hogwarts,” I say softly.

Bixon nods, "Well, the best advice I can give you, is to make the most of it. Enjoy yourself, make friends." tears well in her eyes.

I nod. "Of course and over the break, I will always come back and visit"

Professor Bixon picks up the essay she was marking.

"Here's your essay' she hands it to me, a big red O is on the front.

"Anna, you are one of the brightest, most confident students I've ever taught. Always back yourself up and you are smart and I know that you know it" she smiles, and hugs me.

"Never change promise me that?"

I hug her back.

"I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This first chapter hasn't been edited much so it's not as high standard as we would like.   
> For those of you (most, I'd assume), who discovered this story on Ao3 instead of being sent from Wattpad. Hi! This is a co-written story, just thought you'd like to know. Also the original was posted and written when we were 14 so please don't judge the first 8 chapters too harshly.  
> Ok, thank you!


End file.
